


The sound of your heartbeat

by AmazingVulcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Slightly Philosophical, nothing too serious, slight angst, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingVulcan/pseuds/AmazingVulcan
Summary: Mccree had a long day and couldn't sleep well. When Hanzo realises this, he helps the best way he can.





	The sound of your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an amazing piece of art, but by another artist:
> 
> http://thetiniestcicada.tumblr.com/post/158387718636/sleep-aint-always-an-easy-thing

It had been a long day for Jesse. The mission he had gone on brought up some bad memories that he wished he could forget. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could see the old base, the moldy room with the deadlock insignia painted on the wall. He hated the place for doing this to him, for still being able to spark this fear.

He lay awake, Hanzo in his arms. Jesse wasn't focusing on whether or not he was awake, just focusing on that one small scar he has on his neck. He didn't think of the story, the emotions behind it, merely its existence. If he didn't sleep, he wouldn't see the awful image that was practically imprinted into his mind.

Jesse was startled out of his trance by Hanzo slowly turning his head around. His eyes weren't fully open and he seemed groggy, yet slightly concerned. From the little light that seeped through the blinds, Jesse could clearly see only half his face.

The look of shock melted off to a look of sheer love as Hanzo pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Hanzo turned around fully and put one arm on his head, his fingers tangled up in his hair. His other arm was lazily strewn onto his back.

Mccree smiled softly as he grew warm, not just physically. His face was facing his boyfriends chest and Jesse simply laid there. He didn't have it in him to admire his muscles, he merely watched it rise and fall with each breath.

After five minutes Hanzo's breathing evened out and Jesse lay there listening to his heartbeat. Each thump of his heart relaxed Jesse, his mind going blank. As he lay there, his boyfriend holding him in his arms, Jesse slowly began to fall asleep. He slept for hours straight, Hanzo not disturbing him even as his arm fell asleep.


End file.
